El mejor regalo
by Little.Latina
Summary: Esa personita pequeña, frágil y delicada, con sus 2,5 kilogramos, sus manitos diminutas y su pielcita suave y sonrosada, se había convertido en el centro de sus mundos, y ni siquiera tratando hubieran podido hallar la forma de resumir cuánto la amaban.


**_Feliz día del niño._** Este es mi pequeño regalo para ustedes.

* * *

"Es perfecta" Michelle susurró, con la voz cargada de emoción y los ojos abnegados en lágrimas de felicidad, lágrimas que empapaban sus mejillas, lágrimas que expresaban mucho más de lo que las palabras alguna vez podrían expresar.

Lágrimas que también estaban en _sus_ ojos, en los ojos de su marido, y por una vez en la vida él estaba demasiado absorto observando a las dos personitas que daban significado a su Universo como para preocuparse por contener el llanto y ocultar sus emociones. Esas gotitas parecidas a las del rocío que empapa las flores en las noches de verano decían mucho más de lo que el lenguaje hablado podía resumir. Y si existían frases en el lenguaje hablado que pudieran describir lo que él sentía abrazándolo por dentro e inundándolo de alegría, escapaban totalmente a su conocimiento.

"Es perfecta" su esposa repitió mientras acunaba a la criaturita en brazos.

Ninguno de los dos podía dejar de mirarla, los dos asombrados e incrédulos de que ese milagro fuera real, de que _todo aquello_ fuera real, de que no fuera un sueño del que despertarían en cualquier instante.

Esa personita pequeña, frágil y delicada, con sus 2,5 kilogramos, sus manitos diminutas y su pielcita suave y sonrosada, se había convertido en el centro de sus mundos, y ni siquiera tratando hubieran podido hallar la forma de resumir cuánto la amaban.

Michelle suspiró; su cuerpo estaba adolorido luego de casi quince horas de trabajo de parto, y sabía que hacía rato tendría que haber cedido a su cansancio y dejar que sus músculos exhaustos se relajaran, pero no había nada en el mundo que quisiera más que tener a su hijita en brazos, mirarla, cantarle, hablarle al oído. Desde el instante en que se había enterado de la existencia de esa cosita chiquitita en su panza había pasado noches y noches imaginando cómo sería abrazarla, cientos de madrugadas pasadas en desvelo conversando con Tony sobre lo maravilloso que sería traer un hijo al mundo, los dos con sus manos sobre su incipiente pancita sintiendo las pataditas de su bebé, haciendo planes para el futuro.

Esos nueve meses habían sido tan hermosos, y habían pasado tan rápido… Aún no lo podían creer. No podían creer que los dos y su amor habían creado una personita que dependía totalmente de ellos, una personita que los admiraría más que a nadie, una personita de la que debían cuidar, una personita que había vuelto el mundo un lugar mucho más brillante, un lugar mucho más hermoso.

"¿Te acordás esa noche en la que te pregunté por qué sonreías, y respondiste que estabas sonriendo porque te gustaba pensar en cómo serían las cosas cuando tuviéramos un hijito?" Tony murmuró en su oído, acariciado con una de sus manos la espalda de su esposa, dibujando círculos con su palma abierta para ayudarla a que se relajara, mientras que con su otra mano masajeaba despacio los músculos rígidos de su nuca.

"Llevábamos apenas dos meses juntos" Michelle contestó en un murmullo, recordando con dulzura ese momento "y los dos ya sabíamos que íbamos a casarnos y a formar una familia"

La beba se había quedado dormida mientras su papá (con manos temblorosas, ojos llorosos y taquicardia) la bañaba por primera vez en una pequeña tina de plástico que había en un cuarto junto a la sala de partos, donde las enfermeras y una obstetra la habían medido, pesado y chequeado para cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien, y no había vuelto a abrir los ojos: estaba dormida cuando Michelle la había tomado en brazos por primera vez, y dormida seguía cuatro horas más tarde, mientras su mamá y su papá le hablaban en voz bajita, repitiéndole todo el tiempo cuánto la querían y cuánto la habían esperado. Michelle todavía no había visto los ojos de su hijita, pero Tony no dejaba de repetir que eran iguales a los de ella: igual de exóticos, igual de raros, una expresión preciosa de su herencia asiática.

"Tiene tus ojitos y tus rulitos" Tony comentó por lo que debía ser la décima vez en menos de cuarenta minutos, señalando con un gesto leve la mata de pelo oscuro que cubría la cabecita de la beba.

"Es demasiado pronto para decir, Tony. Los bebés cambian mucho durante los primeros días" Michelle contestó, también por décima vez. Había leído una cantidad descomunal de libros para futuras mamás (Tony también los había leído), y prácticamente se sabía cada línea de memoria.

"Tiene buclecitos" Tony insistió, y cuando Michelle le echó una mirada cargada de ternura, agregó ": Y tiene tus ojos, Michelle. Cuando la enfermera la puso en mis brazos, antes de que prepararan las cosas para limpiarla, me miró" los dos se miraron por un minuto sin decir nada, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y sus corazones latiendo sincronizados, más fuerte que nunca "Estuvo un ratito muy largo mirándome, hasta que se quedó dormida mientras la bañábamos. Sus ojos son un calco de los tuyos" besó la frente de su esposa y dijo, con una risita "Ahora tengo dos princesitas japonesas"

Durante un par de minutos Michelle tarareó la melodía de la canción de cuna que Tony había escrito especialmente para su beba, la misma melodía que él tarareaba todas las noches y todas las mañanas, la misma melodía que él le había tarareado mientras le daban su primer baño. De pronto, muy despacito, la nena levantó sus párpados, y sus ojos encontraron a los de su mamá por primera vez

"Tenemos los mismos ojos, hija" Michelle susurró cuando finalmente recuperó la voz, luego de haber pasado una eternidad embelesada, queriendo hundirse dentro de los ojos oscuros de la beba, esos ojos que eran una réplica exacta de los suyos, tanto en la forma ovalada como en el color marrón.

"Gracias, Michelle" Tony besó su sien, y luego besó la frente de su hija "Es el mejor regalo que podrías haberme hecho" tenía los ojos húmedos otra vez a causa de la emoción abrumadora que sentía.

"Gracias, mi amor" respondió ella "Es el regalo más lindo del mundo"

Los dos habían luchado tanto, sufrido tanto, peleado tanto, renunciado a tanto, se habían esforzado tanto por escribir el final feliz para ese cuento… Y había valido la pena, cada sacrificio había valido la pena. Ese milagrito era definitivamente el mejor regalo que se habían hecho el uno al otro.

La tarjeta decorada con ositos que habían pegado en la cunita leía: _Kathleen Michelle Almeida-Dessler, 12 de octubre, 2 kilos-500 gramos_.

Era el regalo más hermoso que se habían hecho el uno al otro.


End file.
